


Tequila Makes His Clothes Fall Off (the seduction of Steve Rogers)

by philosophyofhedonism



Series: College [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Shots, Bottom Steve, Clubbing, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, minor clintasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3938131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philosophyofhedonism/pseuds/philosophyofhedonism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting Steve into bed, Bucky can't stop thinking about him. This time instead of getting high first, they get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tequila Makes His Clothes Fall Off (the seduction of Steve Rogers)

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I'm not sure why this story got a sequel and none of my others do. I am a huge fan of AUs, though, so that might be it. Anyway, no marijuana in this one, just good old fashioned tequila.

Bucky exhaled carefully, eyes focused on the thick cloud of smoke that passed from between his lips. 

“So I fucked my roommate,” he mentioned nonchalantly as he handed the pipe and a lighter to Clint. 

“Steve? Steve the meathead football player?” Clint asked, trying to disguise the interest in his voice by not making eye contact with Bucky. 

“Yeah, Steve. He plays football.” 

Clint hit the pipe and held his breath, considering Bucky’s profile. “Are you gonna fuck him again?” 

Bucky looked up, frowning, sheepish. “I’d like to. Kid doesn’t look like it, but he’s a total fucking bottom.” 

“Oh yeah? That’s perfect for you then, isn’t it?”

Bucky took the pipe from Clint’s outstretched hand and grinned proudly.

“Yeah, it is,” Bucky answered absently. He flicked the lighter and watched the flames dance for a moment before lighting the pipe. 

***

Steve sighed as he attempted to refocus –again- on his reading. Things had been weird since the other day when he and Bucky had sex. Things had been weird because they hadn’t been weird. Steve kept expecting Bucky to make some reference to it, to acknowledge it in some way, but as far as their daily conversations, nothing changed. But Steve had changed. He was challenged by the realization that he was at least a little bit gay. It wasn’t bad, necessarily; it was just a lot to process. Something he had never thought about, never really considered before was suddenly making its presence known in his life. He had always thought some dudes were attractive, had been able to understand the aesthetic appeal of men. He had just never thought about men in sexual terms. But now, after his little experiment with Bucky, he started to take notice of other men. He watched them as he walked around campus, during football practice. He even, embarrassingly, started watching gay porn. Just once, just to see what it was like. He came really fast. Really fast. So Steve was maybe more than just a little bit gay. 

The thing was, he didn’t like girls any less. He wasn’t any less distracted by a cute girl walking across the quad, but now he was also distracted by her boyfriend. So bisexual was probably the term that fit best? He wasn’t really sure, had never really had many friends in the gay community. Football wasn’t exactly a culture of openness to new ideas, nor was his particular neighborhood growing up.

The doorknob rattled and Steve looked up. 

“Hey,” Bucky greeted him as he entered their room. Steve nodded his head in acknowledgment. There was a solid minute of silence before Bucky spoke again. 

“My art history professor is such a dick. Like, why can’t he just understand that I’m taking this as a gen ed, and it’s not actually for my major?”

“What’s your major again?” Steve asked, not looking up from his book. 

“Engineering.” The sound was muffled, and when Steve looked up, he saw Bucky shirtless and rummaging through his closet. “Help me pick a shirt.” 

“What art history class are you taking?” Steve asked, going for disinterested although he had given up all hope of getting any work done while Bucky was shirtless ten feet away from him. 

“Art of Ancient Peoples. I thought it was gonna be easy because it’s a 200 level class, but McClellan is a fucking hardass. I got a C+ on this fucking paper. By the time you’re at a C, adding the plus is just an insult.”

Steve snorted. “Yeah, I had McClellan last semester for Art in the 20th Century. I barely managed a B.”

Bucky was still shirtless, and by now had turned around and was grinning at Steve, whose heart absolutely did not skip a beat. 

“Red or black?” Bucky asked, holding up two shirts. Each was the same, just a plain v-neck shirt with a logo of a star on the left sleeve. 

“Um, what?” Steve stammered, flustered by the pull of Bucky’s muscles under his skin. There hadn’t really been time before, and Steve hadn’t been in a state of mind to look, but Bucky was _really_ hot. He wasn’t ripped, but he was lean and his arms were long and strong and his hands were wide and Steve wasn’t 100% sure, but Bucky might have been talking to him.

“-out with Clint and his Tasha, his girlfriend. She says there’s a great place we have to try with some sort of flaming shots.”

“Oh, crazy,” Steve murmured, looking down to hide the flush he was sure was obvious high on his cheeks. 

“Here, I’ll try ‘em both on, and you can tell me which one looks better,” Bucky offered. He didn’t wait for a response before pulling the red shirt on and looking at himself in the mirror. The shirt clung to him like a second skin, and the v-neck went down just far enough so that Steve could see the hollow of his throat. 

“Are-are you wearing those jeans?” Steve asked haltingly. 

“You know what, no! That’s a good point!” Bucky turned his back to Steve and stripped off his pants. Steve threw his hands up in the air and turned away from Bucky’s muscular thighs and perfect ass. When Steve turned back around, Bucky was wearing the tightest pair of jeans Steve had ever seen in his goddamn life. If the shirt fit him like a second skin, the jeans were his skin. 

Then Bucky had the audacity to strip the red shirt off, causing the most beautiful contortion of his body. Steve wanted to draw him. Steve wanted to lick him. Steve wasn’t sure which he wanted first. 

When Bucky had the black shirt settled he turned towards Steve. Steve’s mouth immediately dried and his tongue stuck to the roof of his mouth. The black of the shirt contrasted with the Bucky’s dark wash blue jeans that clung to his ass and thighs. The red star stood out starkly on his left arm. 

“How does this one look?” Bucky asked, turning back towards the mirror. He twisted around, trying to look at his ass in the mirror, and caught Steve’s eye. “Hey Steve. Black or red?” 

“B-black,” Steve muttered quickly before turning back to his book. His book that he was now clutching tightly, desperately attempting to cover his painfully hard dick. 

“Yeah, I think you’re right. Hey uh, you know, you could come out with us tonight. If you wanted.”

Steve looked up quickly. “Oh yeah?” 

“Yeah, I mean, it’ll be fun. Not like the shitty party scene on campus. And hey, alcohol!” 

Steve laughed. “Yeah, I’m sold.” 

“Cool. Clint and Tasha will be here in like 20 minutes, so do whatever you need to get ready, change or shower or whatever.” 

Somehow Steve managed to will his erection down enough to climb out of his bed and change into nicer (tighter) jeans and a plain white t-shirt. Bucky wrinkled his nose at Steve as he came out of the bathroom. 

“C’mon Steve, be a little more creative.” Bucky moved behind Steve to rummage through Steve’s closet. “Ooh, how about this?” Bucky asked, throwing a shirt at Steve. “It’ll make your eyes look crazy blue.” 

The shirt that Bucky had tossed at him was one of his favorites, soft from use and a blue-gray sort of color. Steve had never really been all that good with colors. But if Bucky thought it would look good, he’d give it a shot. 

“Yes, definitely,” Bucky decided when he saw Steve all dressed. 

***

The club was dark and loud and Steve had already had more to drink than maybe was strictly necessary. He was riding a high, his skin numb and tingling and he had been dancing for God only knows how long. The song changed and Steve turned to look for somewhere to sit down. Just as he turned, though, he saw Bucky moving towards him through the crowd. Steve couldn’t even think of sitting down and resting now. Now his attention was completely focused on Bucky, on the sway of his hips as he walked, and the way he was looking at Steve and there was fire burning in his eyes. Steve stood motionless, unable to move as Bucky approached him, coming so close that Steve could feel Bucky’s breath on his neck as Bucky turned around to press his back to Steve’s chest and his ass to Steve’s cock. Bucky wriggled against him, grinding back. One of Bucky’s hands reached back to grab one of Steve’s hands to pull it towards his hip. Steve clenched his fingers into Bucky’s hip the next time Bucky rolled his body against Steve’s, throwing his head back to rest on Steve’s chest and shoulder. Bucky was half a head shorter than Steve, so his head rested just perfectly against Steve’s broad shoulders. 

Bucky spun around in Steve’s grip so that they were chest-to-chest, and Bucky reached back to squeeze Steve’s ass. Steve jumped in surprise and rolled his hips against Bucky’s, causing him to let slip a small moan, muffled at the last minute by Bucky burying his face in Steve’s neck. The feeling of Bucky’s lips against his neck was indescribable, and Steve’s hands flew to Bucky’s ass to hold their hips firmly together. Bucky whimpered at the friction on his dick through his painted on jeans. He grabbed Steve’s ass with one hand and his hair with the other, tilting his head back so that he could lick a stripe up Steve’s neck, scraping careful teeth over his adams apple. 

It was Steve’s turn to whine in response. His hands tightened their grip on Bucky’s ass in response to Bucky’s tongue raising goosebumps along Steve’s skin. Bucky trailed his tongue up Steve’s neck to close his lips and suck lightly at the pulse point just below the hinge of his jaw. Steve groaned, resisting every impulse to rip Bucky back by the hair and kiss him properly. Instead, he followed the sway of Bucky’s hips with his own, allowing Bucky to dance close to him, occasionally chest to chest, occasionally turning to grind his ass back on Steve’s ever growing erection. There was no way Bucky didn’t feel it, didn’t know exactly what he was doing to Steve. Just as Steve was going to bring Bucky in for a kiss, Bucky pulled away completely, now only touching Steve by the light grip he had on Steve’s wrist. Bucky pulled him through the crowd, over to a table against the wall near the bar. Bucky’s pupils were blown wide and he was panting slightly. His shirt clung to his chest even more now as it was damp with sweat. 

“Having fun?” Bucky asked. His grin was devastating. Every time he fixed it directly on Steve, Steve felt his knees go weak. 

“Yeah,” Steve answered, unable to think of anything better. “I’m pretty drunk, Buck.” 

“Good!” Bucky responded, laughing and clapping Steve on the back. He raised his hand and motioned over a waitress. “Hey, can I get like, four shots of tequila?” 

“Sure thing, hon.” she smiled. 

“Bucky I can’t do another drink. I’ll pass out!” Steve protested. 

“Nah!” Bucky countered, reaching a hand down to squeeze Steve’s ass quickly as the waitress reappeared with four shots of tequila and four slices of lime. “Hey Stevie,” Bucky started, staring deviously at Steve out of the corner of his eye with a sly smile. Bucky hopped off his barstool and walked slowly towards Steve. Steve didn’t stand up, didn’t move, unsure of what was happening. Bucky caged Steve in easily, placing one hand on the wall next to Steve’s head. With the other hand he touched Steve’s head gently, running up into his hair before gripping and pulling Steve’s head over to the side rather suddenly. Steve let out a soft gasp that was more in response to Bucky liking a wet stripe on Steve’s neck. He shook salt over the trail he had just licked, and then carefully placed a lime wedge between Steve’s lips. The taste was acidic on his tongue, but he held it carefully there, holding his breath, waiting for what Bucky would do next. 

Bucky grabbed one of the shot glasses full of tequila then quickly licked the salt off Steve’s neck, downed the shot, and bit the lime out of Steve’s mouth. 

“Your turn,” Bucky smirked. 

“I don’t know, I mean I’ve never done…that,” Steve stammered. 

“It’s easy, it’s fine,” Bucky reassured him. “Just do it the same way I did it.”

Bucky tilted his head straight backwards, extending the long line of his throat. Steve reached forward hesitantly, then licked quickly along Bucky’s throat. The salt stuck to the wetness on Bucky’s neck, and Bucky parted his lips to hold the lime between them. Steve took a moment just to savor the sight of Bucky, his lips bright red against the green lime, his eyes dark and hungry. 

Taking the shot wasn’t all that bad. Steve was so drunk at this point he barely tasted the tequila. But licking Bucky’s neck was torture; his skin was so soft and warm under the rasp of the salt. Bucky let out the tiniest noise when Steve lifted off his neck to down the drink. Steve locked eyes with Bucky when he took the lime slice gently from between Bucky’s teeth with this own. Bucky smirked as he licked his lips to clean off the residual lime juice. 

Bucky stared at Steve breathlessly, as if entranced. Finally he spoke. 

“Fuck you’re so goddamn hot,” Bucky murmured, pulling Steve forward by his front pockets. 

Steve whined high in his throat and ducked his head down, leaning in for a kiss. Bucky moved his head at the very last minute, causing Steve’s lips to press gently against his cheek. Steve whined again in protest, moving forward, searching out Bucky’s lips. Bucky kept darting out of Steve’s way, blocking his attempts to get a kiss. Finally fed up, Steve grabbed Bucky’s neck in both his hands and held his head still and leaned in and kissed him solidly on the mouth, eventually coaxing open Bucky’s mouth into kissing him back. 

When they finally broke away, Bucky spoke. “Here, babe? Where anyone can see?” Bucky grabbed Steve’s ass and squeezed roughly. His voice was low and rough from kissing. 

“Fuck, Bucky! I don’t fucking care!” Steve whimpered, pouting at Bucky imploringly. 

“Mmm, don’t say that, baby,” Bucky rumbled low in his ear. “I might just take you on this fucking table.” 

Steve whined as his hips bucked forward involuntarily, and the brief pressure of Bucky’s hip on his cock was bliss. Bucky had much the same opinion of Steve’s hip brushing against his cock, and his grip on Steve’s ass tightened, pressing their hips together. The gentle roll of Bucky’s hips against his was maddening, and Steve couldn’t think about anything but getting Bucky’s lips against his again. Bucky held Steve’s head away with gentle tugs on his hair. 

“You need something, baby?” Bucky purred, mouthing at Steve’s jaw. 

“Fuck, Bucky please, _please_ take me back and fuck me!” Steve begged, whimpering.

“Mmm, all in good time, Steve,” Bucky promised, his lips now pressed to Steve’s neck. “First I wanna dance with you a little bit more.” 

Steve allowed Bucky to pull him out onto the dance floor lit only by rhythmic, pulsing strobe lights. Bucky spun them around so that their chests were pressed together. Steve stood half a head taller than Bucky, and Bucky draped his arms up and over Steve’s broad shoulders. Bucky rolled his hips insistently against Steve’s before leaning up to nip at his neck. 

“You wanna try something different tonight, Steve?” Bucky murmured low into Steve’s ear. Steve whimpered and nodded his head. “Tonight I’m gonna lie back and watch you open yourself up and have you bounce on my cock.” 

Steve’s hips bucked forward and his hands flew to Bucky’s hips, gripping them so tightly Bucky was sure they would leave bruises. Bucky inhaled sharply and hissed out air through his teeth. 

“You gonna ride my cock like a good boy, Steve?”

“Yes, yes,” Steve whimpered. “Anything Bucky.” 

“Alright then, let’s get out of here. Can’t have you grinding on my leg until you come in your pants on the dance floor.” 

Steve whined again as his fingers tightened on Bucky’s hips. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Bucky murmured in Steve’s ear. “We can play out all your dirty little exhibitionist fantasies some other time.” 

Steve obediently followed Bucky out of the club, too drunk and horny to care how they looked, both wild-eyed and _so fucking hard_. Bucky caught Clint’s eye as he was slipping out the door, and he groaned inwardly at the smirk on his friend’s face. He would never hear the end of this. 

Luckily they had walked from campus, since the bar was only a couple of blocks away. But the walk that had seemed so short on the way there was eternal on the way back, made even longer because Bucky kept yanking Steve back and pushing him up against a tree or a fence to kiss him breathless and end with a quick squeeze of his ass. By the time they finally stumbled into their room, Steve was on his way to sober, but he was still rock hard, and he allowed himself to be pulled down on top of Bucky on his own bed. Bucky struggled to pull off Steve’s shirt while Steve continued to kiss down Bucky’s neck. 

“Steve, Steve, lemme take off your shirt,” Bucky whispered, running his hands over Steve’s sides and back under his shirt. Reluctantly, Steve sat up and quickly pulled his shirt off and threw it behind him. While Bucky stayed gaping at Steve’s frankly unfair musculature, Steve pulled Bucky’s shirt off for him. 

“Are you sure you’re going to be able to get those jeans off? They’re pretty tight,” Steve smirked down at Bucky, who raised an eyebrow. 

“Are you sure you’re gonna be able to get me out of them?” 

Steve, never one to back down from a challenge, dove at the zipper of Bucky’s jeans and after much struggling on his part and Bucky outright laughing at him, Steve finally had Bucky’s ridiculously tight jeans off. Bucky was wearing black boxer briefs, and Steve was actually rather surprised that he managed to get anything underneath those jeans. But he didn’t have long to be surprised, not with his face so close to Bucky’s cock, not with his blood singing through his veins, not with every fiber of his being chanting _yes yes yes_. 

“Goddamn you’re pretty,” Bucky slurred, his speech addled by what booze was left in his system and the fact that all his blood was currently in his dick, making it ache for Steve to touch it. 

Steve responded by surging upwards to kiss Bucky, taking initiative and pinning him to the bed to kiss him breathless. The kiss took Bucky by surprise because Steve had previously been much more passive than this, but it was so hot to see him so desperately horny that he would go out of his comfort zone and make a move. Bucky gripped Steve’s ass, still clad in jeans, and squeezed. 

“Fuck, and you have the best ass. Lemme see your ass, Steve. Take off your jeans,” Bucky pleaded, still kneading Steve’s ass. Steve shuffled backwards off the bed immediately to pull off his jeans and underwear in one go. His cock was just as perfect as Bucky remembered, long and straight with precome glistening at the tip. 

“This is gonna sound corny cause you’re an art major, but fuck Steve, you’re a work of art.” 

“Shut the fuck up.” 

Bucky laughed, but allowed himself to be pushed back onto Steve’s bed. 

“I was serious about what I said earlier, Steve. I wanna watch you open yourself up and then bounce on my cock.” 

Steve shut his eyes to regain his composure, and when he opened them, Bucky was looking at him with desire burning hot in his eyes and well, if Steve was going to question his sexuality, he might as well do it with someone as ridiculously hot as Bucky Barnes. Steve reached under his bed to grab a condom and the bottle of lube he bought over the summer with the hopes of getting laid but really he just used to jerk off. 

“Handy,” Bucky smirked. “Have you ever fingered yourself before?” Bucky took Steve’s blush as a no. “Want me to walk you through it?”

Steve was sure that Bucky saying all of those things out loud would be his undoing, but the thought also made him desperately hard, so he just nodded. 

“Alright baby. First thing you’re gonna do is get some lube on your fingers. Just one to start is fine. Get it nice and wet, just like that. Now slowly push inside.” 

The angle was awkward and Steve felt embarrassed fingering himself open while Bucky gave him instructions. The sensation of his finger in his ass was weird too, not bad or good, just kind of full. Steve vaguely realized that Bucky was stroking himself lazily and slowly as he gave instructions. 

“Okay, if you feel alright with that, go ahead and get another finger wet and work that one in too.” 

Steve obeyed, slowly working his middle finger in along with his index finger. He felt much fuller now, and slightly more uncomfortable. 

“Shh, baby,” Bucky cooed. “You look so good like this, so good. Push your fingers down and towards me.” 

Steve frowned at the odd request, but gasped when he felt a spark of the same pleasure Bucky had visited upon him the first time they fucked. 

“That’s your prostate. It’s like a girl’s G-spot, but this one is for dudes. Feels good, doesn’t it?” 

Steve whined and pushed against it harder, but he couldn’t quite get the right angle or enough pressure. 

“There’s this thing called prostate milking. You’d love it, it’s right up your alley. But for now let’s just concentrate on stretching you open enough for you to ride my dick.” 

Steve’s hips twitched forward and he slowly began to work in another finger, freshly lubed. The fullness was good now, so good. 

“Spread your fingers apart,” Bucky commanded. “Like this.” He held his own hand up and spread his first three fingers apart to show Steve what he meant. Bucky could tell that Steve copied him, because he gasped and tipped forward, barely catching himself with his other hand. 

“You ready, baby?” Bucky murmured, kissing the corner of Steve’s mouth maddeningly gently. Steve groaned and searched blindly for Bucky’s lips. “Slow down, Steve. Lemme check. I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

Bucky guided Steve’s fingers out of his ass and replaced them with his own. The feeling of being filled was so good, Steve wondered how he had never realized, never wanted this before. Then Bucky curled his fingers against Steve’s prostate and Steve let out a high pitched whine and rolled his hips back against Bucky’s fingers. 

“Fuck you feel so good, Steve. So tight. You’re fine, you’re stretched enough. Go as slow as you need.” With that, Bucky removed his fingers and guided his cock to Steve’s stretched hole. “Come on baby, take over. I wanna see you ride me.” 

Quickly, Bucky rolled on a condom and spread lube over his rock hard dick. Steve groaned and lowered himself on Bucky’s dick, the slick hot slide was unbelievable. Bucky was filling him up like fingers never could. The sensation was incredible, it made his mind fog over and the only thought he could grab onto was getting more of Bucky inside of him. He sank down quickly- very quickly. Bucky gasped and dug his fingernails into Steve’s thighs. 

“Goddamn, _goddamn_ you feel good, Steve. Fuck, you’re so tight, God, you didn’t hurt yourself, did you? God, you take my cock so well, you were born for this,” Bucky babbled. Steve whined and rolled his hips experimentally. The shift of Bucky’s cock inside of him was electric, and Steve cried out. Quickly, he lifted himself up until just the head of Bucky’s cock was inside of him before slamming back down. 

“Fuck, Steve. I dunno if I can just lie back, you feel so goddamn good, lemme fuck you, Steve. C’mon baby, lemme give it to you good.” 

Steve whimpered and attacked Bucky’s neck, kissing and biting until they were both gasping. 

“Bucky!” Steve cried out, his voice breaking. Bucky didn’t wait any longer, just flipped them over roughly so Steve was beneath him and he could pound into him. Bucky drew one of Steve’s legs up over his shoulder and let the other fall to the side, forcing Steve to keep his legs spread so that Bucky could ream into him over and over, his dick rubbing against Steve’s prostate in the most delicious way. 

Steve was gasping out little noises, all he could manage in his present state. The whimpers and mewls and occasional “yesss”s drove Bucky on. Even more than the verbal encouragement was how fucking amazing Steve felt around Bucky’s cock. So tight and hot and it sounded cliché even in his head, but it felt like Steve was made for him. The sensation was incredible and Bucky never wanted to stop pushing into Steve. The sensation was too good, though, and Bucky felt himself suddenly desperately skidding his metaphorical heels to delay his orgasm. 

Steve was so far gone at this point, his head tilted back and his body pliant beneath Bucky’s hands, his hips, his cock. 

“You look so good like this, Steve. You close? You gonna come for me? C’mon Steve, wanna see you come.” 

Steve whined, arching his back. His fingers wrapped around his cock, and with just a few quick tugs was spilling onto his stomach. 

Steve was, impossibly, louder while getting fucked after his orgasm than he had been before. Now his moans were loud and throaty and continuous. 

“Feel s’ good, Buck. C’mon Buck, Bucky,” Steve slurred, barely able to get the words out. 

That was it, looking at Steve’s blissed out face and hearing him ask Bucky to come. One more snap of his hips, and Bucky emptied himself into the condom. It took all his remaining energy not to collapse on top of Steve, whose hips he knew must be starting to hurt by now. Bucky pulled out slowly, trying to allow Steve to adjust to the sudden emptiness. When he pulled all the way out Steve whined softly, unhappy but too bone tired to really complain. 

Bucky tied off the condom and threw it (he hoped) into the trashcan, after which he gathered Steve in his arms and pressed a gentle kiss to Steve’s shoulder. 

“How’re you feeling, baby?” Bucky murmured gently against the freckled skin of Steve’s shoulder. 

“You make me come so hard,” Steve whispered. “Feels good,” he added as an after thought. “Y’know Buck, you may be shit at art history, but I’d give you an A.”

Bucky grinned into Steve’s shoulder. “Shut up, punk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://hellasara.tumblr.com/). (You would think by now I would have memorized the tiny bit of code needed to insert a hyperlink, but I have to look it up every time.)


End file.
